Aprendendo com a Vida
by daarksideofthesun
Summary: Ela era determinada, uma garota mimada, que sempre tivera tudo a seu alcance, descobriria o quão ruim seria ter aquela máscara caída, ela perceberia que de nada adiantaria gritar, como sempre fazia, ela descobriria ser ele sua solução pra seus problemas.
1. Cega e surda? E você é um grosso

Capítulo 1 : Cega e surda ? E você é um grosso.

Eu estava caminhando pelo corredor movimentado de meu colégio. Já estava acostumada com os olhares. Andava apressadamente, olhando sempre para frente.

Prazer, Yamanaka Ino, líder das líderes de torcida do Konoha School. Loira original, 16 anos. Amo cantar. Estudo aqui desde a sétima série, mas bem, isso não vem ao caso. Olhos azuis céu. O Konoha School é um colégio de classe média, nem ricos nem pobres. Meu pai é um importante empresário, portanto, não sei por que estudo aqui. Amo rosa, amo Taylor Swift. Moro em Tóquio, mas o colégio é um pouco longe da cidade, um pouco mais afastado.

Bem, agora que eu já me apresentei vamos voltar à história.

Você deve estar se perguntando porque todos estavam olhando, é meio normal quando você é popular, o único problema em ser popular é a falsidade das pessoas.

Continuei andando apressadamente, ouvi me chamarem, olhei para o lado, mas continuei olhando, sorri. Quando vejo esbarro com tudo em um garoto bem alto e derrubei tudo que estava em minhas mãos; dois cadernos e uma agenda pequena.

– Garota, você tem problema? É cega por um acaso? – disse o garoto, grosso.

– Desculpa, não vi você – disse eu, massageando minha cabeça, ainda agachada, pois havia caído.

– Então tá precisando de um óculos, idiota. – disse ele, já levantando para ir embora.

– Não vai me ajudar a pegar minhas coisas? – disse eu, encarando ele com uma cara de "poker face".

– Não, quem derrubou as coisas foi você, e eu não tenho culpa se você é uma ceguinha. – disse ele, levantou e saiu.

– Grosso- gritei todo mundo olhou.

– Além de cega é surda, não sabe nem falar baixo- disse ele, de longe.

Me deu uma raiva, respirei fundo e contei até dez. Peguei minhas coisas e sai dali.

Dirigi-me até o ginásio, chegando lá encontrei a treinadora e mais algumas meninas aquecendo.

– Isso não é sua festinha particular pra você chegar a hora que quer, estamos te esperando faz uns vinte minutos- disse ele.

– Desculpe treinadora. É que um garoto grosso esbarrou em mim no corredor e por isso eu me atrasei. – disse eu, tentando me justificar, e brava, lembrando-me da grosseria daquele garoto.

– Tudo bem, você tem cinco minutos para se vestir, pois vocês irão treinar mais, pois no sábado terá jogo. – disse ela.

– Ok. – sorri.

– Ah, eu quero uma coreografia descente, quero que anime a plateia, e não os faça dormir – disse a treinadora, saindo.

Fui até o vestiário e me troquei.

Meu uniforme era uma saia branca, muito curta, rodada, no fim dela, havia uma listra amarela que dava a volta. A blusa era bem justa, amarela, com uma escrita em branco. Usava um tênis branco.

Cheguei ao ginásio e as garotas estavam treinando algumas cambalhotas no ar, outras alongando.

– A Treinadora disse que quer uma nova coreografia. – disse eu, olhando para elas.

– Mas agora? Hoje é quarta, o jogo já é no sábado. – disse Hikari, surpresa.

– Foi o que ela disse. – disse eu, sentando na arquibancada.

– Você está pensando em mudar o que na coreografia?- perguntou Tenten.

– Não sei ainda. Estou pensando em fazer um salto duplo com cambalhota. – disse eu, levantando e indo buscar minha agua no outro banco.

– Boa ideia, mas o único problema vai ser conseguir treinar tudo até Sábado de tarde. – disse Samanta.

– Tudo bem, nó conseguimos, só que vamos ter que treinar muito mais. – disse eu. – vamos lá, se ficarmos conversando aqui não vamos conseguir fazer nada.

Treinamos até uma e quarenta. Aqui no colégio, nós ficamos até as três da tarde, almoçamos ao meio dia até a uma hora da tarde, e depois temos educação física ou qualquer outra aula, mas não aula normal, aulas de xadrez, espanhol, e no meu caso, nós treinamos pois somos lideres de torcida, e competimos por isso.

As garotas foram embora, eu fiquei ali, mexendo em um caderno e anotando algumas coisas para a coreografia, pensando na roupa e em outras coisas.

Eu amo o silêncio, este estava presente até o instante momento em que um garoto começou a quicar uma bola de basquete.

Tirei o caderno de frente do meu rosto e fitei-o.

Era o garoto grosso de antes.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Essa parte da quadra é só pra quem joga ou treina – disse eu, com desdém.

– Eu sei- disse ele, marcando uma cesta. Uau, ele era alto.

– Então o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

– Treinando. – ele parecia não ligar para nada que eu falava. Espere, esqueci, ele é um grosso mesmo, já era de se esperar.

Esperei cinco minutos, ele quicava demais aquela bola, já estava me irritando. Dirigi-me até ele e tomei-a da mãe dele.

– Garota, você tem problema mental é? Eu to treinando- disse ele, irritado.

– Não tenho não, esse barulho está me irritando e eu tenho que pensar em tudo para o jogo de Sábado, então poderia me fazer o favor de vazar daqui? Se possível evaporar – disse eu, me sentindo.

Ele tomou a bola da minha mão e fitou-me.

– Primeiro, eu posso jogar aqui porque aqui não é espaço privado seu oh mimada. Segundo; a partir de agora eu sou o novo capitão do time de basquete, então, se nós não jogarmos não haverá jogo nenhum pra vocês ficarem se exibindo e aumentarem suas popularidades. Terceiro; se está incomodada, pode se retirar, irá fazer um grande favor a humanidade. – disse ele, indo fazer outra cesta.

Como assim? Ninguém fala assim comigo. Isso não vai ficar barato. Ah, eu não sou mimada, eu só quero silêncio pra eu poder pensar nas coisas pro jogo. E eu não acredito nem um pouco que ele seja o novo capitão do time de basquete, e se isso for verdade, a escola está em decadência, porque ele, ele é um idiota.

Sai da quadra.

Continua...


	2. Um ogro não tão ogro assim

Sai da quadra.

Estava com muita raiva, e muita fome também. Acho que minha fome superou minha raiva. Dirigi-me até o refeitório, porém, este estava super vazio, então decidi ir até a lanchonete do outro lado, na frente da escola.

Chegando lá, pedi um suco de abacaxi com muito gelo e um x-salada com muita alface, tem que manter a forma ué.

Estava quieta, olhando para a janela quando a Hikari chega e senta em minha mesa.

– Oi amorzinho, já pensou na roupa? – disse ela, com um sorriso muito forçado.

– Já, desenhei um modelo, vou levar na costureira e até sexta eles ficam prontos. São de um tecido especial, pois é Março, e está muito calor, aí para não ficar com marcas de suor irei usar um tecido bem especial. - disse eu, como se eu fosse uma expert nisso, mas na verdade eu não sou, só entendo um pouco.

– Que ótimo, ah, mudando de assunto, e a nossa festa, na sexta à noite, ainda tá de pé?- perguntou ela, olhando para o lado, coçando a nuca.

– Sim, meu pai vai viajar e a festa está garantida – disse eu, sorrindo.

–Então vamos ao shopping comprar roupas novas?- disse ela. Já saquei o interesse em conversar comigo, ela quer que eu a leve para o shopping, a gente gasta uma fortuna e ela paga bem pouco, aí ela sai toda diva na escola porque anda comigo, tudo isso é falsidade, uma coisa que eu odeio. Mas fazer o que, se você quer ser popular este é o caminho.

– Não, hoje não, eu estou cansada, nós treinamos muito, e eu ainda... ah, deixe quieto – disse eu, lembrando do "garoto não fala merda senão te esculacho" [ desculpem a palavra] .

– O que aconteceu? Me conta, vai! – disse, ela, toda curiosa, pra depois poder espalhar para o colégio inteiro.

– Não, é coisa minha. Já acabei, estou indo. – disse eu, levantando da mesa e deixando o dinheiro em cima desta.

– Tá então, te vejo de noite lá no Kitts Bar, as meninas vão, ai você aproveita e nos mostra o novo figurino para o campeonato – disse Hikari, esta também estava com o uniforme das lideres de torcida.

Sai da lanchonete e fui para fora, tomar um ar. De longe, avistei uma garota de cabelos roseados, carregando seus livros, até que passam alguns alunos do time de basquete, e derrubam seus livros.

Fui até lá.

Passei por eles, eles mexeram comigo, virei e disse a um deles:

– Kurt, porque fez isso com a garota? – perguntei, encarando-o.

– Ino, se não é a gata miss popularidade. – disse ele, zombando da minha cara.

– Vou repetir, porque você fez isso com a garota? – perguntei, brava.

– Qualé Ino, vai defender a nerdizinha?- disse Kiba, outro garoto do bando.

– Cala a boca os dois e vazem, ela não fez nada pra vocês então vocês não tem esse direito – disse eu, brava – xô, anda. – eu fazia gestos com as mãos indicando que era para eles irem embora.

Eles saíram, me agachei e ajudei-a a pegar os livros.

– Você está bem? – perguntei a ela, sorrindo.

– Sim, obrigada – disse ela.

– Precisa de alguma ajuda em alguma coisa?- perguntei, já me levantando.

– Olha, não se preocupa, obrigada por ter me ajudado, mas eu estou bem. Não manche sua reputação ajudando uma garota qualquer esquecida no fundo da sala, eu sei me virar sozinha, obrigada – ela disse, levantou e saiu.

Olhei-a, admirada, que coragem a dela.

Quando passa um carro em alta velocidade e joga toda a lama da poça da rua em mim.

–AAAAARGH! – disse eu, quase chorando- Poxa Deus, o que eu te fiz hoje? – exclamei, olhando para o céu.

– Quer ajuda? – perguntou um garoto, estendendo-me sua mão.

– Quero – olhei seu rosto para ver quem era. PERAI, para tudo, é o garoto grosso senhor "FuckYeah", agora deve estar querendo zoar com a minha cara, mais um pouco.

Aceitei a ajuda e levantei-me, estava Completamente suja de lama, dos pés à cabeça.

– Qual foi? Vai zoar com a minha cara? – perguntei a ele.

– Não, vim te ajudar. Mas saiba, se eu tivesse uma câmera nesse exato momento você iria virar famosa no youtube e em todas as outras redes sociais- disse ele, sorrindo. Só agora eu percebi o quanto ele é bonito. É alto, tem os olhos profundos, pretos. É muito forte, ruivo, e está usando xadrez.

Parei de olhar ele e olhei para mim, minha calça estava suja de lama, porém minha blusa muito mais. Agora que ferro! Nenhum Taxi vai querer levar uma garota imunda e sujar o banco do carro.

– Ai meu Deus, to ferrada – disse eu, exclamando com cara de choro.

– Nenhum Taxi vai querer você como passageira- disse ele, sínico.

– É eu sei – disse, com cara de tacho.

– Vai de ônibus? – perguntou ele, olhando para a rua.

– Não sei que ônibus pega pra ir até o centro, e outra, não posso chegar em casa suja de lama assim, vou ter que passar em alguma loja comprar alguma coisa. Se meu pai me vê assim, ah, to frita. – Disse eu.

– Hunm. Se quiser eu posso ir até lá com você – disse ele, evitando me olhar.

– Tá, mas vamos passar no centro antes, quero comprar qualquer coisa pra vestir. – disse eu, sorrindo.

– Que seja. – falou ele.

O ônibus chegou, subimos, pagamos e entramos. O único problema, talvez seja o maior, é que o ônibus, estava mais ou menos assim: a multidão de um maracanã lotado dentro de um fusca. Nós fomos sugados literalmente para dentro. Oh meu Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Meia hora depois, eu já exausta de ficar de pé, exprimida e cheirando as axilas de muitas pessoas, finalmente chegou nosso ponto. Fomos literalmente empurrados para fora.

– Uau, essa é uma experiência da qual nunca mais quero viver. – disse eu, olhando o ônibus se distanciar.

Andamos mais um pouco, eu já tinha a loja certa a ir em mente.

– Porque ta me ajudando? Pensei que você fosse um ogro grosso e idiota. – disse eu, continuando a andar.

– É que, sabe, eu não gosto que maltratem os animais, e se você ficasse lá fora, na frente da escola, toda suja, muitas pessoas zombariam da sua cara, aí resolvi te ajudar. Mas não se acostuma não, cobra é perigoso, então eu só ajudo uma vez – disse ele, sorrindo entre dentes.

Se ele não tivesse me ajudado já teria levado um soco.

Respirei fundo, ignorando todos os palavrões em minha mente.

Chegamos enfim a loja. Era uma loja de marca.

Uma hora e meia depois eu achei uma roupa que preste. Agora o problema era o ruivinho ali fora me esperando. Ele estava da cor do cabelo de tanta raiva, [risos]. Mas espera, nem sei o nome dele, nossa.

Ah, esqueci de dizer, eu estava usando uma saia toda de babado preta bem curta, cintura alta e uma blusa rosa. Ah, e um salto é claro, um salto preto. E minha bolsa transversal de colégio, dentro dela, em uma sacola, estava minha roupa suja.

– Da próxima vez vou te deixar mofando na frente do colégio e vou chamar todo o time de basquete pra te ver cheia de lama – sente a raiva do ruivinho, anw.

– Desculpa, mas nada dava certo. Aqui, eu nem sei seu nome, pode me dizer? – perguntei, coçando a nuca.

– Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, o seu é Ino certo? – perguntou ele, olhando a rua.

– É. – disse.

Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio, olhando para a rua.

– To com fome chapeuzinho vermelho, vamos comer alguma coisa? – haha, ele vai ficar muito bravo.

– Chapeuzinho vermelho é a vozinha, falo? Não me chame assim. É, também estou com fome. – disse ele.

Dirigimo-nos até uma lanchonete. Sentamos em um banco em frente a avenida.

– O que vocês desejam comer? – perguntou o garçom.

– Eu quero uma agua e um x-salada com muito alface – disse.

– Eu quero um x-tudo com o maior copo de milk-shake que vocês tiverem, de nutella. – disse Gaara.

– Uau, você vai virar uma bola se comer tudo isso – disse, assustada.

– Não sou uma garota anoréxica que ama ficar magra, e outra, eu to com fome mesmo. – disse ele, provocando.

– Hunm.

Quinze minutos depois a comida chegou. Gaara comeu mais rápido que eu, se é que é possível. Fomos até o ponto de ônibus.

– Eu pego que ônibus? – perguntei a ele.

– Esse. – eu entrei, e para minha surpresa, ele entrou também.

– Garra, sua casa é para o outro lado – disse eu, tentando entende-lo.

– Você é uma patricinha andando de ônibus pela primeira vez, e é muito fresca, não vai conseguir chegar em casa. Te acompanho até lá. – disse ele, do tipo "assunto encerrado".

Ficamos em silêncio até chegar lá. Vagou um banco e eu sentei, até que enfim [o/]. Quarenta minutos depois chegamos.

Descemos do ônibus e paramos em frente á minha casa.

– Quer entrar? – perguntei.

– Não precisa, já vou indo. – disse ele, entediado.

– Obrigada por você ter me trazido até aqui. – sorri, timidamente.

– De nada, mas eu não vou fazer caridade mais uma vez tá! – disse ele, sarcástico.

– Tá então, to indo. – eu disse, mas antes de entrar, depositei um beijo em sua bochecha, e ele foi.

Continua...


	3. Estou ficando sem ar

Acordei com os raios de sol invadindo meu quarto. Passei a mão em meus cabelos, estavam todos bagunçados. Deu uma preguiça, ouvi o despertador tocar novamente, bati com toda a força nele, ele desligou, porém minha mão começou a doer muito, ficou toda vermelha. Vi que não havia mais jeito, teria de levantar.

Eram cinco e meia da manhã, minha aula começava as sete e quinze, mas era muito longe daqui o colégio.

Levantei, caminhei até o banheiro, fiz minha higiene matinal e voltei para meu quarto.

Passei a mão em meu cabelo, de modo que fizesse um rabo de cavalo, prendi-o com um rabicó, de modo com que só a franja ficasse de fora.

Coloquei uma calça jeans com alguns rasgados, uma blusa beje, bem claro, com os ombro caídos [foto da capa da fanfic], um salto preto, meia pata, bem alto. Passei um lápis bem forte nos meus olhos, realçando a cor deles. Um batom não muito escuro, vermelho.

– Ino, café está sendo servido – gritou meu pai, lá de baixo.

– Já estou indo. – disse eu.

Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho. Minha mão doeu, massageei-a.

Desci até o primeiro andar.

– Pai, o senhor irá viajar sexta? – perguntei, sentando à mesa.

– Sim, por quê? – perguntou ele.

– Nada não. – é óbvio que eu não vou contar pra ele que eu vou levar um bando de adolescentes pra minha casa.

– Hunm. – disse ele com um tom de desconfiança. – Vou deixar a Maria [ governanta da casa ] aqui, então é melhor que você não apronte nada, me ouviu? – disse ele, bem bravo. Como é que ele sabe? Mas eu dou meu jeito [ riso do mal, MHUAMHUA]

– Tudo bem então. – disse eu, colocando um ponto final na conversa.

Chegando na escola, fui direito para a sala de Redação, já estava praticamente na hora.

Sentei em uma bancada [em algumas salas não eram mesas e sim bancadas, aquelas de mármore [[deve ser u_u]] bem extensas, só algumas salas] não muito no fundo.

Coloquei minha jaqueta com toca, coloquei um fone de ouvido, para que com o outro ouvido possa ouvir quando o professor chamasse.

A aula começou, eu estava praticamente dormindo lá [novidade] quando ouço o professor chamar meu nome.

– Senhorita Yamanaka, pode ler sua redação para nós? – háa, que sarcástico né! Ele sabe que eu não fiz, e se eu falar que não fiz, vou pra diretoria denovo. Deus me ajuda rápido, por favor!

Nossa, pausa dramática aqui.

– Ela não fez a redação por minha causa. – UAU, o Gaara me surpreendeu agora. Tá todo mundo olhando pra ele, inclusive eu, tentando entender o "ato heroico".

– Porque vocês estavam muito ocupados se agarrando pra fazer a redação senhor Sabaku? – perguntou o professor, com ironia.

Omg. É obvio que ele não vai contar da lama.

– É que antes de ontem a minha irmã foi parar no hospital por intoxicação alimentar e eu tive de ficar lá com ela. Aí eu pedi ajuda a Ino para que cuidasse do meu cachorro, Freddy, ele é um labrador e faz muita bagunça. Ai ela ficou lá enquanto eu fiquei no hospital com a Temari. – disse, com a maior voz de sínico.

Haha, Gaara, to te devendo essa.

– Aé, mas e o que ela ficou fazendo ontem e hoje? – [troll face né professor, valeu.] – disse ele, nossa, a voz ele estava muito irônica.

– Temos jogo no sábado, pode confirmar com o treinador, é o começo do campeonato, e pelo o que eu soube as lideres de torcida tiveram que mudar totalmente a coreografia e o figurino – Nossa Gaara, você deveria apresentar o quinta categoria [haha].

– Senhorita Yamanaka, isso é verdade? – perguntou o professor com a maior cara de "eu não acredito em uma palavra dita".

– É sim – nossa, minha voz saiu muito trêmula.

– Mesmo eu não tendo acreditado em nenhuma palavra, eu vou aceitar essa desculpa. – disse ele, colocando um ponto final na conversa – Bem, classe, quem vai ser o próximo a ler?

...

– Gaara – gritei no corredor, ele anda muito rápido.

– O que foi? É bom fazer seu texto porque eu posso não pensar em mais nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada momentânea. – disse ele, andando rápido, sem ao menos olhar pra mim.

– Obrigada, mas porque livrou minha pele pela segunda vez?- perguntei, maior inocente.

– Não sei. – disse ele.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIM [/onomatopéiafail.

– Agora dá licença que o sinal para a próxima aula já bateu. – disse ele, grosso, saindo.

As aulas passaram entediantes e complemente chatas, como todo dia.

Deu a hora de ir para o almoço.

Para já ficarmos preparadas, eu e as meninas trocamo-nos antes do almoço, sério, dá pra contar quantas pessoas não olham quando a gente passa.

Fui direto ao Buffet da salada, enchi meu prato com as diversas cores e peguei uma agua.

– Você vai sumir se não comer direito – disse Samanta, preocupada comigo.

– Não se preocupa, eu só não estou com fome – sorri. Ela era a única delas que era verdadeira comigo.

– Deixa ela – disse Hikari olhando para Samanta, depois virou para mim, com um sorriso sínico e disse com uma voz, digamos, não garota decente – Amor, está certa você, é bom que não engorda, e seu quadril já é um pouco, digamos, grande. – Nossa, vou voar na cara dela.

Sorri amarelo.

– Já decidiu a roupa pra sábado? Ou nós vamos usar o uniforme normal? – perguntou Tenten

– Eu troquei sim a cor do uniforme, mas mostro a vocês na sexta. – disse.

– OK, ah, vai rolar a festa na sua casa, certo? – perguntou Matsuri, mais uma líder de torcida, qual não havia se pronunciado até agora.

– Sim, estou mega animada – disse.

– Ino, porque não foi na lanchonete ontem à noite? – perguntou Hikari [pra quem não entendeu ler denovo o segundo capítulo ajudará]

Sério, eu esqueci completamente, culpa do Gaara. Peraí, não sei se é culpa dele. Aff, agora fiquei confusa.

– Eu acabei esquecendo, e outra, eu estava com dor de cabeça – sorri amarelo novamente.

Acabamos a almoço e dirigimo-nos até a quadra, onde a Treinadora nos esperava.

– Garotas, tenho uma surpresa pra vocês – disse ela, sorridente.

– Você comprou a fábrica de chocolate do Sr. Wonka e vai dar-nos de presente? – perguntou Matsuri, inocente, quase pulando de alegria.

Oh pai, paciência. [Aff]

– Matsuri, se você não fosse bonita e ágil, seria um zero a esquerda – exclamou Tenten, nojentinha.

– Garotas, chega de briguinhas, e Matsuri- olhou para ela – eu não comprei a fantástica fábrica de chocolate, porque se eu tivesse comprado eu estaria vendendo chocolate e não dando aula de ginástica para cinco garotas representarem a escola.

Uh, sente um coice.

– Qual é a novidade? – perguntei, curiosa.

– Vocês iram competir na regional de lideres de torcida, e se passarem, iram para as Nacionais, ah, e isso valerá pontos academicamente para vocês. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Silêncio total aqui.

Ficamos assim por uns dez minutos.

– Vocês não vão falar nada?- perguntou a Treinadora.

– O que você quer que nós digamos? – perguntei, afinal, eu era a líder.

– Vocês irão, certo?- perguntou a treinadora.

Nós nos olhamos, sorrimos e gritamos.

– Isso é um sim? – perguntou ela, sem entender nada.

– É, mas quando será?- perguntei, sorridente.

– Será em Junho, vocês terão dois meses e meio para treinar para as regionais. – disse ela. – Ah, estão dispensadas, hoje os garotos treinaram desde agora até o final da tarde, então deixaremos os em paz, estão dispensadas.

Todas elas saíram, até a treinadora. Eu fui pegar minha bolsa quando o Kiba chegou, me abraçando por trás.

– Kiba – virei, desfiz seu abraço e o encarei seriamente – eu já disse, acabou.

Ele ficou bravo, segurou meu pulso fortemente, machucando-o.

Eu puxei meu braço, e gritei com ele:

– KIBA, PORQUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO, EU JÁ NÃO FALEI PRA VOCÊ QUE ACABOU? – exclamei, gritando.

– E eu disse que só acaba quando eu quiser, entendeu? – ele gritou, segurou meu braço, virou-o por trás e apertou com força, como se fosse quebrar, enforcou meu pescoço. – você entendeu o patricinha metida ?

–Estouficandosemar- falei, entredentes.

Nesse momento, Gaara chega, vendo Kiba enforcar-a.

– O QUE É ISSO AQUI? – grita ele, aflito.

Kiba com raiva, aperta mais, deixando-a completamente se ar.


End file.
